


What Truly Matters

by ViridianJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Merlin, Gen, Injury, Magic Revealed, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianJane/pseuds/ViridianJane
Summary: Merlin’s breath is stuck in his throat, and he watches with detached fascination as blood leaves his body, staining his hands and his clothes beyond repair.Gaius will be upset with me,he thinks.





	What Truly Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reveal fic based on my WIP _Without a Witness_

Morgana’s blade sinks deep into Merlin’s core, and the knights behind them cry out – Gwaine’s and Arthur’s the loudest of them all, drowned out only by Morgana’s triumphant cackle.

Merlin’s breath is stuck in his throat, and he watches with detached fascination as blood leaves his body, staining his hands and his clothes beyond repair.  _ Gaius will be upset with me, _ he thinks.

He also notices that Morgana’s hands remain completely clean.

Morgana’s voice cuts through his train of thought, voice high and sharp and dripping with arrogance. “– after all this time, after being such a thorn in my side, this is all it takes to destroy you, Merlin. Brother dear, is there anything you’d like to say to Merlin before he dies? Given the amount of blood he’s lost I doubt he has much time left.” She twists the blade still embedded in his core, and Merlin chokes. “Hurry, I imagine it’s even less time, now.”

“You fucking  _ bitch! _ ” Gwaine cries, pulling at the magical restraints keeping him locked against the wall.

Arthur’s face is pale, and sweat glistens on his brow – he looks desperate, even Merlin can tell with his mind muddled to nothing but exhaustion and pain. “Merlin, you’ll be fine, you’ll see –”

“Oh, for –” Morgana rips the blade from Merlin’s gut, making him gasp and fall to his knees. “Shut up, won’t you?”

She turns around to give Merlin a vicious kick, heel digging into his wound. Merlin’s eyes roll back into his head.

_ I’m sorry, but please, one of you distract her so I can heal, just for a moment – _

And he can’t ever say he’s not lucky, since Gwaine starts yelling again and Morgana’s always had a soft spot for humouring Gwaine, and Merlin let’s himself sink into his magic for a few moments.

Morgana is laughing at Gwaine, at the knights, lording over them about how foolish they are, how in the end it was all so  _ easy – _ they’re all trapped right where she wants them, with no weapons powerful enough to harm her, letting her enjoy the task of finally being rid of the sharpest thorn in her side.

_ Alright, that’s enough of that. _ And Merlin rolls over and moves to stand up. He tries not to groan under the strain of his muscles, but perhaps just a small one would be forgiven – he does have a hole in his middle, after all – and Merlin notices the sudden silence in the chamber.  _ Here we go. _

“What are you doing? How are you standing?” Morgana asks, her voice tight.

Merlin ignores her.

“Do you never listen, Morgana?” Merlin staggers forward, hand held tight to the wound on his stomach. God, it still hurts, nearly to the point of unbearable, but he powers through it. “You don’t even listen to yourself – you just, spew nonsense. You’re  _ mad. _ ”

Morgana backs away, eyes wide and sword hanging loosely at her side. When Merlin continues to laugh and steps forward, she jumps into a defensive stance, lifting her sword back into position. “ _ I’m _ mad? You believe me to be  _ mad? _ You lie to me, betray me, try to kill me and my sister and your a traitor to your  _ kind – _ ”

Merlin cuts her off like she’s nothing. “It’s just that you keep going on about how no mortal blade can kill you, or how you’re the most powerful witch of the age and how one day, you’ll take your rightful place on the Pendragon throne. While I admire your ability to ignore prophecies and Fate and Destiny, since those things are all complete bollocks, you can’t also ignore  _ facts. _ ”

The room is completely silent now, and Merlin slowly straightens as the pain in his middle lessens. He can tell the wound hasn’t closed, but his magic is numbing the pain and clotting the blood, and it’s good enough. “I’m the son of the Earth, the sea and the sky. I move mountains and I summon storms from distant lands. I am the master of life and death; I’ve used the power of the cup of life and I’ve seen the holy lands of Avalon. I’ve held audience with the Fisher King and I’ve faced the Cailleach; I am the last Dragonlord, and the Ambrosius heir. I am master of Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, and father to Aithusa, Bringer of Hope. I am Consort to the Lady of the Lake, guardian of Avalon.”

“I am the one who walks in your shadow. I am your destiny, and your doom. I am  _ Emrys _ , King of the Druids. Why would you think a mortal blade would kill me?”

Morgana whimpers, and seems to crumple under the weight of his gaze.

“But none of that matters, Morgana. Do you know why?”

Morgana cannot answer.

“It’s because you _know_ all of that, but you still reach further than you should, beyond the magic and the dragons, blinded by hate and anger, until you reach _me._ _Merlin_. And that’s probably the most dangerous part of all, Morgana.” He cups her cheek in his palm, and a single tear falls down her cheek. “For I take the most pride in being _Merlin, friend and brother of Arthur._ ”

He can feel his magic rushing under his skin, and the earth begins to tremble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
